villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marvin the Martian
Marvin the Martian is a major/supporting antagonist in the Looney Tunes franchise. He is K-9's owner and one of Bugs Bunny's archenemies and an enemy of Daffy Duck (also known as Duck Dodgers). Marvin makes his debut in the episode Haredevil Hare. He is also the secondary antagonist of the Duck Dodgers series. Voice Portrayals *Since 1948 to 1986, he was voiced by the late . *Since 1991 to 2008, he was voiced by the late . *In 1992, he was voiced by . *In 1993, he was voiced by . *In 1996, he was voiced by . *Since 1996 to 2003, he was voiced by . *In 1998, he was voiced by & . *In 2002, he was voiced by . *Since 2011 to 2015, he was voiced by Damon Jones. *Since 2011 to this day, he is voiced by . Biography Since Elmer Fudd was considered too dimwitted to be a threat, Wile E. Coyote was just a predator, Taz was overly ravenous, and Yosemite Sam was quickly becoming just as hopeless, Chuck Jones felt the time had come for Bugs Bunny to meet a new kind of villain altogether, a villain who is both very clever and who posed a true threat. So the alien menace known as Marvin the Martian was born, being a more calculating and dangerous opponent than those that came before him he nevertheless found himself defeated in the end by Bugs Bunny - though due to his popularity he returned and has stayed on as one of the Looney Tunes' most popular villains, appearing in many cartoons and films as well as countless merchandise, Marvin has even been adopted as the mascot of a few NASA vehicles among other things. Marvin is depicted as a strange humanoid dressed in a vaguely Roman-style suit with a pair of oversized sneakers, this design was chosen due to Mars being the name of the Roman god of war and has served him well as it makes him stand out from the crowd as a distinctive villain. Chuck Jones, who directed most of his shorts, stated that he based Marvin's blank black face on black ants, which he found scary. Many of his villainous acts involve intending to destroy the Earth with a deadly weapon called the "Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator" (sometimes pronounced "Illudium Pu-36" or "Uranium Pu-36") which looks like an ordinary stick of dynamite. However, this plan is always foiled and the modulator ends up exploding near him instead. In other media Films *Marvin appeared in Space Jam, but was not a villain, only a referee. *In Looney Tunes: Back In Action, he was back to being a villain, while serving Mr. Chairman of the ACME corporation (who is the main antagonist of the second film) and releasing various aliens like the Daleks in Area 52. He served as a major antagonist, alongside Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, and Taz. *He also appeared as the main antagonist of Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run, who only appeared in the climax. This is most likely a way to surprise the audience that he is the main villain and not Sam. ''Duck Dodgers'' He also appeared in the 2003 animated series Duck Dodgers as the secondary antagonist, and under the name of the Martian Commander X-2, serving for the Martian Queen. He also serves as a rival to the power-hungry Martian General Z-9, who once betrayed both him and the Queen in an attempt to rule both Mars and Earth under his iron fist. ''DC/Looney Tunes'' He attempts to blow up the Earth, but is defeated by Kyle Rayner. ''DC meets Looney Tunes'' He sends out a signal to all Martians in the multiverse and Martian Manhunter answers the call. He goes to the DC Universe and tries to wipe out humanity. He is foiled when Manhunter tricks him with an illusion of him destroying Earth and he is captured by the army. Navigation Category:Mascots Category:Aliens Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Movie Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Social Darwinists Category:Hegemony Category:Ensemble Category:Animal Cruelty Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Humanoid Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Protagonists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Misanthropes Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Self-Aware Category:Male Category:Genocidal Category:Crossover Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Affably Evil Category:Immortals Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Crackers Category:Blackmailers Category:Vandals Category:Mongers Category:Rivals Category:Control Freaks Category:Stalkers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Usurper Category:Strategic Category:Game Bosses Category:Oppressors Category:Envious Category:Gaolers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Love Rivals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Egotist Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Enforcer Category:Extravagant Category:Mastermind Category:Tyrants Category:Provoker Category:Wealthy Category:Malefactors Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Weaklings Category:Cataclysm Category:Mutilators Category:Homicidal Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Charismatic Category:Starvers Category:Obsessed Category:Polluters Category:Murderer Category:Big Bads Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Villains